Iron Predator
The Iron Predator is a Dino Attack tank-like vehicle. It is the largest land vehicle available to Dino Attack agents and is restricted for Elite Agent use only. History Pre-Dino Attack The original blueprints for a large tank vehicle that would be adapted into the Iron Predator were drawn in 2005. A prototype model was built by Alpha Team agents Flex and Diamond Tooth, and debuted to the public in T-Fair 2005. It was then withdrawn into government secrecy for the next five years for reasons unknown. Dino Attack When Dino Attack Team was founded, Iron Predators were manufactured for use by the team to combat the Mutant Dino forces, especially Mutant T-Rexes. Because of its large size and heavy weaponry, it was decided that only elite agents should be authorized to use Iron Predators. Due to being restricted to land, the Iron Predator was a less popular choice among elite agents compared to the aerial T-1 Typhoon. However, elite agents Rex, Swerve, Reptile, and Dr. Cyborg are among those who chose the Iron Predator as their personal vehicles. Reptile and Dr. Cyborg even modified their own Iron Predators: Reptile's Iron Predator was customized to function as a submarine to explore the Bermuda Triangle, while Dr. Cyborg's unique Titanium Predator was capable of flight. When six Mutant T-Rexes attacked Dino Attack Team's power station, Rex and Reptile arrived in Iron Predators to defend the station. Despite putting up a good fight, they were outnumbered and outmatched, and both Iron Predators were wrecked by the end of the battle. A timely intervention by the founding members in a T-1 Typhoon saved them and turned the fight into a Dino Attack victory. Elizabeth Winsor once attempted to hijack an Iron Predator and a cargo ship in an attempt to travel to LEGO Island with Zenna and David Norman, but this led to them being caught and temporarily arrested by cops. At Dino Attack's Mount Bricklake outpost, a caravan of transport Iron Predators were loaded with vital equipment and research. During the evacuation, GAIA Squad held off Enox Phorm and his Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid army long enough to give the Iron Predators enough time to safely depart. During the final battle, Rex was assigned to lead an Iron Predator defense of Dino Attack Headquarters. His own Iron Predator left the perimeter of the base in order to lead Dr. Rex into a trap, but this plan backfired and, shortly afterward, the vehicle was destroyed by Michelle Glados's missile launcher. The rest of the Iron Predators were demolished by Dr. Rex when he reached the base. Features This tank-like vehicle was designed specifically to do battle with Tyrannosaurs, but excels against all Mutant Dino breeds. Armed with a large Cryothermic Cannon and a Z-1 Kinetic Launcher, it is difficult for less than three agents to manage the Iron Predator, but it has been done in the past. A single agent can drive the Iron Predator and then man the Z-1 Kinetic Launcher to the side and the Cryothermic Cannon using the control pad in the vehicle's cockpit, but with three agents to individually focus on the driving, Z-1 Kinetic Launcher, and Cryothermic Cannon, it is easier to drive and shoot at the same time. There are several other models for the Iron Predator besides the standard Combat model. One variant is the Capture model, used for taking Mutant Dinos captured for research; this model is rarely used. Another model utilized are Troop Transport Iron Predators. This model is equipped with less weaponry and thicker armor than the standard Combat-class Iron Predator. The Iron Predator is classified as an All-Terrain Dino Hunter, with the access code 7476. With recent changes to the design, it is also the fastest of the vehicles, capable of speeds nearing 300 mph on level, straight ground. Trivia *In Dino Attack RPG, the original XERRD Dino Track Transport bears many similarities to the Iron Predator merely by coincidence. After one was stolen by Dino Attack Team and brought back to base, it has been produced by the vehicle factories as a sub-model of the Iron Predator. Category:Vehicles Category:LEGO Category:Dino Attack Team Category:ShadowTech